Remember Me
by Keither Serenity
Summary: DMBZ sort of. This is not SLASH but(lol)you will have to read to see what I mean.The point of the story(no pun intended)is at the end. This is a ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter.**

**Remember Me**

Draco was finishing his packing wishing he had his personal house-elf to do it for him. Today marked the end of his days of terrorizing the occupants of Hogwarts. It was the end of his seventh year. He was finally free now that Dumbledore had finalized the signature on his graduation documents.

Draco looked over to Blaise, his best friend since arriving at Hogwarts. He was busy throwing things over his shoulder and into his trunk. Draco had almost forgot he was there. Blaise had been unusually quiet these last few weeks. Draco hadn't asked him about his behavior though. He was a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that, he wasn't suppose to care about another's business unless it could be used to manipulate them.

He had figured he had a spat with a girl or just needed to get laid. He had noted that Blaise was currently not screwing anyone. Draco shook his head in disbelief thinking to himself, ' I can't go a day without getting some and this bloke hasn't had any for months!'

Draco sat on his bed waiting for him to finish. Blaise was currently bent over his trunk trying to close the lid. He looked back and saw Draco staring at him. "Do you like the view?" He lifted his robes to show his jean covered arse. " Is this better?" He smirked at his joke. Draco lifted his hands up in his eyes defense."BLAISE! Dude, come on! I don't need to see any of it!"

Blaise let go of his robes letting them drop back into place and stood up straight. He was about as tall as Draco, almost the same features even, all except the hair. Blaise's was pitch black and cut short and neat. Draco, of course, let his hair grow long in the last year and it still had its white blond look to it." Well then I suggest you quit staring at me fool! That or go get Colin Creevy in here so he can take a picture!"

Draco glared at him, annoyed," No that's quite alright, thanks. I'll pass."

"Aw, but Drackie-pu, don't you want something to remember me by?" Blaise made kissy faces at Draco and batted his eyelashes.

"Uh! Blaise quit, your starting to sound AND look like PANSY!"

Blaise smiled," Oh what am I saying, with my handsome face how could anyone forget me?" He walked to the mirror to check his complexion.

"Your more of a conceited bastard than me Zabini."

He turned from the mirror," Thanks for the compliment ol' bloke, I try." He grinned showing a small crack in one of his canines. Draco remembered that day. He and Blaise had gotten into his father's fire whiskey and pummeled the shite out of each other. Draco smirked at the thought.

"So what are you up to this summer?"

"Oh father has about a dozen parties he's throwing me for my graduation, nothing spectacular mind you, just his business associates and a few friends. It's suppose to be part of my graduation present or something. You should come by, its a great way to get laid. All the girls are told ahead of time to be nice and 'polite' to me. Their fathers think if they can get their daughter in my pants it will give them some sort of leverage with my father." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Blaise shook his head," Sorry no can do, I will be busy for a good part of the summer."

Draco raised an eyebrow," Ok, now I have to ask. Are you feeling ok? I mean, Blaise Zabini just gave up an opportunity to have a fuck fest! We could have a different girl each party man! I'll be nice and share. Come on, it wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'll see what I can do, maybe I can make it to one at the end of the summer. University doesn't start until fall for me."

Draco grunted," At least you get to go on to University. Father is making me start participating in the family business. I'm going to be so bored dealing with those old stupid fat arse wizards!"

Blaise nodded as if in an apology of sorts and looked to the clock on the wall." Hey we better haul, the carriages are leaving soon." Draco glanced at the time," Yeah lets go."

Draco was kinda ticked off about the ride home. Dumbledore had insisted it was tradition to ride the train home and had made sure everyone knew apparation was not aloud around Hogwarts. He would be so happy when he would be out from Dumbledork's nose.

They arrived at platform 9 3/4, as they got off they fell into a sea of weeping crybabies. Blaise and Draco looked at the scene before them sneering. They walked off to the side and shook hands like real men and set off on their separate ways.

Two months later...

Draco was standing in front of a full length mirror. Tonight was the last party before he was to start working for his father. It was his last night to be free. His father had plans for him. His wealthiest competitor had a daughter his age and his father wanted him to get in her good graces. Possibly get in her pants and then convince her to marry him. This was all so Draco would get an inheritance from her father and add to the wealth of the Malfoy name. Draco was not looking forward to this except that he had seen a photo of the girl and she was drop dead sexy.

He sighed as he finished playing with his tie. He left his room and headed downstairs to the ballroom. As he approached the open doors he could hear his mother inside. He stepped through the archway scanning for her. His eyes fell upon her, she was with one of fathers top associates. She was doing her best fake laugh at one of his stupid jokes. She hated these shindigs and only partake because father made her.

His eyes floated along the room. Most of the guest were old and had been invited to every party. For fear of Lucius, they made sure to accept every invitation. He was about to give up on tonight when he spotted her. Such a beauty was being a wallflower near the punch bowl. She had dark brown hair, the length cut at her shoulders. Her skin looking vibrant as it played off of her dark blue gown. He noticed how modest of a gown it was. Most of the girls that came to these parties dressed to impress him and left nothing to the imagination. This one was different.

He strode over to the punch bowl pouring a glass and then proceeding toward his prey. " Here, have some punch, you look parched." He smiled as she accepted the glass from him with a sip. " I am Draco Malfoy, one of your host this evening." 'That's right put on the charm Draco, charm right into that dress,' he thought slyly.

She cleared her throat," Hello Draco, nice to meet you." She extended her hand to him and her brought it to his lips giving it a soft kiss. He smiled as he watched her blush. He bowed down," May I have this dance?"

"You may." She accepted his hand and they traipsed to the dance floor. They stayed there for most of the night just talking. Well, he did most of the talking. He told her about his new job coming up and then got into the tails of his years at Hogwarts. A lot of the time Harry Potter and his prissy friends coming up in the conversation. Oh how much he loathed that prat.

Draco glanced around noticing most of the guest were starting to leave. It was time to retire for the night. Without a word he pulled her with him and up the stairs. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before allowing him to bring her into his room. His father had watched him pass by and only gave him a knowing nod and a wink.

"I don't think..." He had cut her off with a kiss. "Shhh...don't think just let me worry about things. Things like pleasuring you." He began to kiss down her neck and then back up to nibble on her ear. Lightly sucking on it he heard a moan escape her mouth. He unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall to the floor. She stiffened in response to her sudden vulnerability. He kissed away her fears as he prodded her mouth with his tongue. His hands caressed her bare back and traveled down to rest on her arse. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed lying her gently down.

His hand found itself between her thighs rubbing against her panties. Her hips drew up in response. He knew what she wanted, they all wanted the same thing and he wasn't about to deny her. His hands slipped behind her and unclasped her bra letting her breast bounce free. He took his time teasing the nipples taking each into his mouth. Her breathing had become ragged and her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

"Draco..." She moaned running her fingers through his hair. That was all he needed to hear. He was ready to make the kill. His expert hands hooked themselves in her knickers and pulled them down and off. Within seconds he was naked atop of her. His member was aimed and ready to hit its target. He inched closer finding its opening. He plunged in. Her hips almost bucked him off as he thrust into her warm depths.

They went on like this for hours, he only took breaks long enough for his friendly salute to come back and then would continue his conquest. Soon they fell asleep tangled in the bed sheets and around each other.

The morning sun wakened Draco and he found he was unable to move easily out of bed. He looked to see that his guest was still here.' That's a first. They all usually leave before I wake up,' he thought as he tried to wake her. He gently shook her shoulder," Hey ...um...wake up." 'Damn I even forgot to ask her name last night shrugs oh well'. " I don't know your name, but get up, time to go." She opened her eyes groggily and took a minute focusing them. Draco got up and slid his boxers back on.

"It's Blaise. "She said stretching and letting out a yawn. Draco laughed," Wow that's a co-inky-dink. My best friends name is Blaise. You actually remind me of him. You two have a lot of the same features. You could be related."

She grinned in response, her teeth showing. Draco stumbled back a bit almost tripping over his shoes as he stared at her mouth. Her right canine tooth was chipped, the same as Blaise's. "What the..." His eyes grew wide with realization. She laughed and sat up in the bed. "So I guess you didn't need a picture to remember me by, huh Draco?"

"Zabini?" That was all he got out before he fainted and fell to the floor. He, I mean, SHE, had given Draco his final graduation present.

AUTHORS NOTE: Yes, sex changes can occur with in a two month period. Research was required for that fact. If you didn't like it, to bad. Leave a flame if you want to, everyone is entitled to their own opinions.


End file.
